


Legos and Snuggles

by Mindlessjoker



Series: Creating Childhood [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessjoker/pseuds/Mindlessjoker
Summary: Lena never played with legos ever in her life. So, Kara decided to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like it. For the first time I didn't base this off a song.

“Lena!” Kara said as she approached the CEO in her office. 

“Kara,” Lena said as she looks up at the ball of joy. Oh, how she became Kara’s friend will always come as a wonder to Lena. What did she deserve? Really? After being a Luthor, why give her something precious? 

“Are you here for a quote?” Lena said as she smiled at her only friend. 

“No,” Kara said as she smiled so wide to Lena and stride across the room until she’s close enough to Lena’s desk. “I’m here to tell you that the usual game night will be moved somewhere else.” 

Lena’s eyebrow shot up out of amusement. “Really? Who’s place will it be this time then?” Lena asked. She’s grateful for Kara to invite her on every game night. And Lena is warming up to Kara’s friends and maybe soon enough she’ll consider them friends. Kara is this wrecking ball against Lena’s wall and rebuilding the wall as a home instead. 

“It’ll be in an adoption center, I forgot I volunteered for tonight. So, I asked if I can bring people along and they said yes. So, I thought to just host game night in the centre and that will be good for the children and I don't know if that ok with your that's why I'm here to ask if it is,” Kara said and looked at Lena to see her looking amused “I am now rambling so I'll shut up and let you talk.” Kara said and pursed her lips to stop herself from rambling. 

Lena smiled and tilted her head, “It’s quite alright, really.” Lena said and just looked at Kara for a few seconds before continuing to speak. “It will be alright. I guess it is remarkable that you think of such. The children will appreciate it.” 

“I remember the time I was still in the center if anyone would come visit and play with us. It felt as if somebody actually wanted to spend their time with us. It changes my views sometimes. It made me see that maybe there will be somebody or a family that will want to spend time with me too.” Lena said as she remembers the time spent in the center. She then shook her head and looked at Kara with a forced yet genuine smile. 

Kara looked at her, in a way Lena can’t describe because it was only Kara that looks at her that way, people would look at her either she’s a plague, a puzzle or sometimes a stranger. 

“So, you’ll be ok with it then?” Kara asked gently. 

“Of course, should I bring anything?” Lena asked, already thinking of buying kids’ stuff just in case.

“It’s ok, it’s lego day today,” Kara said and smiled, excitedly with no shame, she showed how excited she is. 

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, “Lego? How will the children enjoy that?” Lena asked. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked and sat down in front of Lena’s desk. 

“I don’t know, I grew up thinking legos are for architects. Mind you, that I mostly grew up in a boarding school. I never really had a childhood.” Lena said and laughed, she finds it hilarious and she thinks that perhaps this is just another addition to her self-loathing. A dark humor, you could say. 

Kara only looked at her with wide eyes and eyes open to that look again. No, it is not pity, Lena knows exactly what pity looks like. It frustrates her sometimes, how she can’t point it out. 

“You never-” Kara can’t even finish her sentence. She aches for Lena, the person she’s currently crushing on is too precious to receive the cruel end of this world. Oh, how can she pay for those lost times? 

Kara stood up and Lena followed her movements with her eyes. “Kara, are you ok?” Lena asked as she too stood up, meeting Kara half way. Lena was engulfed in a hug, a hug that is so warm and loving that she was stunned at the contact. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and let her forehead drop on Kara’s shoulders. 

“You better be coming, ok?” Kara whispered against her hair. Lena could only nod because of this overwhelming show of affection. 

“Miss Lu-” Jess said as she walks in and saw Lena jumped from Kara. “I apologize for intervening but I’m just here to remind you that you have a meeting in 5 minutes.” 

“Thank you, Jess,” Lena said and nodded. Kara is hiding her giggles and Lena blushed. She took a deep breathed in and composed herself. 

“Well, Kara, I must be going. I will see you tonight. Just text me the address.” Lena said and gathered her stuff. She looked at Kara and stood in front of her. She hesitated and clutched her phone tightly, for courage. She leaned in and pecked Kara’s cheek.  
“Thank you,” Lena said and smiled wide at Kara. Kara just stared at her and watches as Lena walks out of her office with confidence and power. 

-/-/-/-

“You told Lena yet?” Alex said as she looked at Kara’s vitals after another fight with an alien. 

Kara nodded, “Did you know that she’d never played with legos before because she thought those are for the architect?” Kara said and tilted her head with her eyebrows furrowed. 

Alex was about to say something when Maggie appeared. “Little Danvers.” Maggie smiled to Kara and stood beside Alex “And my Favourite Danvers.” 

“Everything ok?” Alex asked as she looks at her girlfriend. Kara looked at them and felt that warm feeling, the thought of ever being with Lena flashed through her brain. Oh, Kara thought. 

As Kara was zoned out she didn’t catch what Alex told her. “Sorry, what was that?” Kara asked the two. 

Alex and Maggie chuckled “Tell Maggie what you just told me.” Alex said and smiled. 

“Lena has never played legos ever in her life. She thought those are for architect and it’s a good thing that game night is in the adoption center and it is lego day.” Kara said with one breath. 

“She’s coming?” Maggie said and her excitement was low-key, she didn’t want to let everyone know about the fact that she’s warming up to the Luthor and is expecting her to be her best friend. 

“Yeah, she will be,” Kara said with a dreamy look in her eyes. That was why Maggie wanted to be Lena’s best friend because then she knows sooner or later Lena and Kara will have something special. 

-/-/-/- 

Kara was the first one there in the center, it amazes her how these children can stay so joyful. She’s currently telling them an improv story about a star that stopped shining, only for it to become a bigger one, a planet. 

She was in the middle of telling the story to the children, with facial expression and everything. She didn’t know that her sister and her friends have arrived. 

Lena watches Kara with awe, she’s entranced at the fact that Kara is so good with children and so passionate about telling her story. That little did she know that Winn, James, Maggie, and Alex are talking about how much Lena is so in love with their hero. 

Kara looked up for a moment and she only saw Lena looking at her. She smiled and ushered her to sit beside her. 

Together they told the story, improving along the way and making big gestures and facial expression to entertain the children. Alex took a photo for a future use. It was too cute to let it just sit as a memory in their brain, why not freeze the moment and immortalize its cuteness. 

“Are you guys ready?” Kara asked and grinned widely. “I brought you guys something,” Kara said and pulled a cart to her side. She took the cover to show blocks and blocks of legos. The children cheered. Maggie and Alex has a cart with them as well and so did James and Winn. Children have scattered themselves and played legos. 

“Kara! Winn! Our team will versus each other for the most amazing city built!” Alex yelled out the challenge and the kids got excited. 

Kara looked at Lena who was surrounded by children as she tells them the plan for their city. Lena’s eyes sparkled with interest “So, we’ll build towers,” Lena said and looked at the children surrounding her. “What else do you guys want?” Lena asked, her accent slipping in as she speaks excitedly. 

Lara just smiled and she can feel the swell in her heart, it’s overflowing with emotions, good ones. 

“Kara! What are you doing? Come help us! We want to win!” Lena said her accent heavy as she does not care anymore. Kara brought her here to have fun. 

Kara sat beside her and her hand instinctively is behind Lena, almost around her waist but instead she dropped her hand on the floor on the other side of Lena as they sat close to each other. “What are we making?” Kara asked excitedly. 

“We have to put Lena’s tower in our city!” One of the children said Kara felt Lena tensed a little as she looked around at the children. Kara was about to say something but the children worked on it and are set to build the tower. 

“The kids love you,” Kara whispered to Lena and Lena looked at Kara. Her head turned to the side and their nose is inches apart only. They both are lost in each other’s eyes, until Alex threw something in between their faces, well after taking another picture that is. 

The two blushed and looked back at the children. They found that Lena’s tower has a K and an L on top. For Kara and Lena, the children explained. Then Lena helped the children set the city and build the KaraLena City as the children called it. 

Kara just admired and helped and talked to the children but mostly admired the way Lena would concentrate to make the building look amazing or concentrate for it not to fall. Kara loved the way Lena just let loose, she loves the way Lena smiled brightly and not caring if it was too wide. Kara loves the way Lena laughed loudly without thinking of her image. Kara loves Lena. 

“Little Danvers,” Maggie said as she sat beside Kara. 

“I wasn’t- what?” Kara said as she tried to look away from Lena. 

“Your sister said she doesn’t really like children and legos,” Maggie scoffed and laughed and looked at Kara. 

“You know Little Danvers, you should tell her how you feel,” Maggie said. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. 

“The way you look at her tells me otherwise. So, I say go for it.” Maggie said and shrugged. 

“That easy huh?” 

“Yeah, what’s stopping you?” Maggie nudged her. 

“I would want to go for it when she knows, you know? I want to be completely true to her. I know I can’t give her the world and I can’t offer her anything she already has. So, I would want to give her my whole truth.” Kara said and looked down at the sudden realization. She got it bad. 

-/-/-/-  
Kara and Lena walked out of the center, shoulders bumping until touching. “Sorry, that I have to leave earlier than planned. I was meaning to stay until we have to go home but there is an emergency at L-corp that I have to fix.” 

“There’s still a lot of next time,” Kara said and smiled. 

“You mean, game night will be here again?” Lena asked, excitedly. 

“Well, it doesn’t need to be the game night for us to visit here if you want,” Kara said suggestively. Kara opened Lena door and leaned against it. Kara put her chin on her hand that was resting on the car door. 

“I’m glad, well I’ll just text you if I arrived at L-corp?” Lena asked and stepped in a little closer to Kara. 

“I think it’ll make me feel better if you call?” Kara said with the cute grin. 

Lena nodded and leaned it again, pecking Kara’s cheek and lingering for a little longer than before. Kara’s eyes closed a little at the touch. Lena then entered the car and Kara closed it and leaned on the open window. 

“Take care and sir!” Kara said as she spoke to the driver. 

“Yes, ma’am?” 

“Drive safely, ok? I wouldn’t want my favorite person injured or anything.” Kara said and Lena blushed, giggling as she tried to push Kara away. 

But Kara took her hand instead and kissed her knuckles gently while looking at Lena. Kara is looking at her in that look again. It’s embarrassing how that look gives her butterflies. 

“Goodnight, My lady,” Kara said and winked at Lena before letting go of her hand. 

Lena just rolled her eyes and shook her head, She waved her hand to wave bye at Kara. As Lena’s driver drive away. Lena smiled to herself and brushed her knuckles against her lower lip. Kara… Kara.. Kara..

-/-/-/- 

Once Lena sat on her chair she dialed Kara’s phone number. It rang two times and it was picked up. “Hello, Kara.” 

“Did you arrive safely?” Kara asked as she flies towards L-Corp. With a box on her hand and her phone in the other. 

“Yes, I am well and alive. Thank you.” Lena said and waited for Kara to say something only to find that the call ended. Lena’s eyebrows furrowed as she stares at her phone but then she hears a soft thud on her balcony. 

Supergirl is standing there and nodded at her. Only Supergirl is the only one that gives her butterflies the same way Kara does too. That she often wonders if they are the same person. Often wonder if ever it is possible for them to be the same person, so, she won’t have to love two people at the same time. 

“Supergirl! What a surprise?” Lena said as she opened the door. 

“I have something for you,” Kara said as she nervously hands Lena the box. 

Lena just looked at her playful suspicion. Her eyes widen as she sees that it is a box of legos. She looked at the box and to Supergirl furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. 

“A little bird told me that you have not played legos in your life before,” Kara said and looked at Lena. Oddly the same look she gets from Kara. 

“I hope you liked my gift, my lady,” Kara said as she looks at Lena. Hoping for Lena to catch the hint. 

Lena gasped for a little, she dropped the box and Kara is quick to catch it and put it neatly on the floor. “Kara,” Lena whispered as she tried to reach for Kara. 

Kara walked closer to Lena and Lena cupped her cheek and she caressed it gently with her thumb. “I- I didn’t know what to say. I had my suspicions but I would say it’ll be ridiculous but I knew it. I wished it.” Lena said and cupped other Kara’s cheek. 

Kara walked closer and Lena met her halfway. Kara put her arms around Lena’s waist. “Oh Kara, darling,” Lena said softly. 

Kara then cupped Lena’s chin “May I kiss you, my lady?” Kara asked and looked at her.  
“Of course, my hero. You may.” Lena said and closed her eyes to wait for Kara’s lips to meet hers. It was slow and gentle, sweet and caring. It was loving. They broke the kiss and stared into each other’s eyes. Lost in the sea of emotions and love. 

They then broke away. Lena kneeling to take the legos out of the box and there’s another box there. There’s a tag that says ‘From: your children’ Lena opened it and saw the KaraLena tower. She laughed and stood up to put it on her desk beside her computer. 

“From your children?” Lena asked and turned around to look at Kara. Kara shrugged and started sorting the legos by color, avoiding eye contact and the blush the crept on her cheeks is obvious that she knows the answer. 

“Kara?” Lena asked again as she sat down in front of Kara. 

“Fine, fine. They said that they’re our children. So, they gave me that gift to put in our place. They thought we live together and married. They asked if we have children I said no and they said they’ll be our children.” Kara said and avoided eye contact again. 

Lena then stood up again, took the building and sat on the space in between Kara’s legs as she leaned her back on Kara’s front. Kara just wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and snuggles her head against Lena’s. 

“So, which part of your place do we put this in?” Lena said and looked sideways to look at Kara. 

“How about you?” Kara asked. 

“Let’s build a replica, for my office but I want the original at your place. At the amount of time you ask me to stay and sleepover, I’ve been spending most my time at your place instead of mine.” Lena said and set it down on her table again. 

“C’mon. Let’s build our city and a replica of this tower. Quick!” Lena said excitedly. Kara shook her head and played with Lena. 

As time passed by the balcony door of Lena’s office is closed and Kara’s cape is around her as she snuggles on top of Kara. They stayed laying on the floor, talking and staring at the finished city built of legos. 

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena said. For the first time in a very long time, she felt alive, she’s happy to exist in the arms of the person she loves. For the first time in a very long time, she can finally have a fun story to tell. About legos and snuggles, laughter and kisses. Her and Kara.


End file.
